A Little Like A Princess
by queenofcamelot
Summary: Summary: Interrupted by Dean after so many times. Faith finally gets her man  Sam  alone.


Title: Like A Princess

Author: Who knows sometimes I have so many names not all of them good.

Fandom: BTVS/SPN

Pairing: Faith/Sam

Warning: Mild Smut warning

Summary: Interrupted by Dean after so many times. Faith finally gets her man (Sam) alone.

Authors Note: This is a one shot in the world of the story, Illusions of Perfection.' Enjoy

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Faith finally had him alone, it was easy, but she had to make him work for it. She had threatened his brother the last time if he interrupted them this time, his man-parts would take a vacation without him. Sam had assured her; if he interrupted them this time, he would allow her to separate him from his man parts. Just because he had been married for a bit and already had two kids didn't mean that, no one else was allowed to have sex.

It was amazing how B' had domesticated that boy. Dean reminded her lots of a male version of her. Which again was surprising she decided to take the plunge too. But there was something about Sam Winchester that made her want to bake brownies and knit sweaters; which she would never admit out loud.

But here they were on their second honeymoon. Faith Winchester; wife to Samuel Winchester, who would have thought it was even remotely possible. They were as different as night and day but something about them seemed to fit like pieces of a puzzle. Faith remembered the wedding. B' insisted that Faith had to have. A big wedding, she had even convinced Faith to do the whole wedding dress too; because it was important to Sam. Faith would have been just as happy going to Vegas to the Chapel O' Love. But Sam had told her that she needed to be treated like a princess and to humor him. She went along. It kind of made her feel like a princess but she felt like that every time he looked at her.

Sam had covered the bed in rose petals, with a bottle of wine chilling in the ice bucket beside the bed. He also had chosen a romantic get-a-way.'

Two weeks in Jamaica. A surprise that Faith blushed at remembering Sam's deep grin when he told her. They first honeymoon, the one Dean crashed because of demons overrunning a resort. His first mistake being somewhere Dean could find him. A mountain ski- lodge. Dean showed up an hour after they arrived. Informing Sam, he could get nookie later. Sam had blasted Dean reminding him; how he left him alone when Buffy and he got married.

Dean had the decency to look sheepish then asked if he could have room service send up a sandwich. This time however, he chose a place Dean would have had to take a plane; a fear Dean could not seem to get over and an opportunity to prevent Dean from interrupting this honeymoon.

Faith had understood of course; Buffy was 7 months pregnant with Dean and her first child. Since that was a factor, all was forgiven. This time however Buffy had just had their second child. Faith noticed that every-time Dean and Buffy had a huge fight. Buffy ended up pregnant. She had teased Buffy unmercifully telling her that if Dean and she kept it up, next they would probably end up with twins.

But this was about Faith and Sam, Sam assured her of that.

She had just come from swimming on the private beach (courtesy of Buffy pulling strings at the council) to see the set up Sam had done while she was out. There were candles burning, rose petals covering the bed and Sam had even set a wine bottle chilling. See it was stuff like this that made her feel like such a girl.

"Wow," he breathed when he was finally able to speak. "You are a vision."

Faith reddened and looked down uncomfortably. "Thanks."

Sam stood up. "No, I really mean it, Faith." He took her hands in his, noticing how soft and delicate they were, how perfectly they fit into his hands. "You're the most beautiful Women I've ever seen."

For some reason, Faith's heart jumped and fluttered at those words. They were standing close, and his leg was almost touching the skin revealed by the slit in her dress. She looked up at him, breathing a little heavier than usual.

Sam kissed her hands and held onto her right one as he led her to the bed. Sam suddenly stopped short as if something dawned on him and he pulled her close to him. "May I have this- dance...Mrs. Winchester? She hesitated, and then put her head on his shoulder. "Faith?" Sam whispered.

"Hmmm..." Faith looked up to look into his eyes  
He looked at her and his words were lost. They both felt it-love Pure, simple. But it was different. It wasn't the raw, sexual heat that Faith felt with every other guy she'd been with. This was…tender and gentle.

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Faith closed her eyes as he ran his fingers gently through her hair and tilted her head back. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and then slipped her tongue in his mouth. He did the same, exploring the contours of her mouth, massaging, and feeling. Faith worked the buttons until his shirt was open. Sam broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He took his dress shirt off and took off his undershirt. He undid his belt, button, and zipper, never taking his eyes off of Faith.

He reached his arms out and pulled her dress down her tanned legs, watching as it fell to her ankles. Sam let his eyes feast on the sight before it became too much. He took her in his arms and set her on the bed. Sitting up on his knees, she was throbbing with anticipation; she wasn't used to things going this slowly.

Sam took his pants and boxers off before getting on the bed again. He took Faith's leg in his hand and kissed her foot lightly, slowly, slowly, making his way up her legs until he reached her inner thighs. He lightly kissed her mound of brown curls and Faith had to keep her hips from bucking up. She whimpered and wriggled on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut. Sam teased her, lightly licking and kissing her clit, kissing her hips.

"Please..." Faith begged breathlessly.

Sam looked up at her and smiled." Patience, Faith. We'll get there."

He took her thighs and wrapped her legs around him, closing his eyes briefly as he felt her, hot and wet, pressing up against him. He leaned down and traced his fingers around her breasts. His breath was taken away by the sight. Faith bit her lip in anticipation and Sam flicked his tongue against one of her hardened nipples. His strong, warm hands gripped the other gently kneading, feeling, exploring. He took it in his mouth, sucking hard.

Faith groaned a low, guttural, purring sound. Sam released her breast and looked her deep in the eyes. She smiled at him and started rocking her hips. Sam took the hint and positioned himself, then eased himself into her opening. Faith sighed with pleasure and their hips bucked in synch with each other, up and down, in and out, harder, faster, harder, and faster. They were breathing harder, sweating, tense with concentration. Sam held her close and squeezed his eyes shut, with concentration. They both came at once, screaming each other's names. Breathing hard, then Sam slipped out of her and lay down next to her. He smiled at Faith, then picked her up and laid her on top of him. She nestled her head on his shoulder, under his chin and he kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair.

After awhile, Faith sat up and looked into Sam's eyes. She leaned down, kissed him long and soft, and whispered: "I love you Sam Winchester."

Sam whispered, "I love you too."

Fin. 


End file.
